School Days
by Stargazer13
Summary: Sora is a kid who is constantly in precarious situations because of his status at school. Namine is constantly setting him up on dates. One date leads to another and he ends up falling in love with...Riku? RS, LC, Minor SC
1. Band Fag

School Days

-----------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Any related characters.

-----------------

Starr: My third project. This takes places outside of the Treat Me Right...erm...saga?

Sora: I don't understand the title...

Riku: I'm feeling a bit antsy...

Cloud: Me too.

Leon: Can we just get this over with?

Starr: There'll be an explanation about some stuff at the end of the chapter.

-----------------

Chapter One: Band Fag (1)

-----------------

Sora Hikaru walked through the halls of Destiny Hearts High. "I hate how people treat me. I mean...last I checked school was supposed to be..I dunno, safe. But I, however, get beat up every day for being..." He shuddered. "A band fag..."

"Sora?" A shy voice called behind him. "Sora?"

"What!" Sora whipped around, glaring, before his expression softened. "Oh, hi Namine." He sighed, brushing a lock of cinnamon hair away from his ocean blue eyes.

Namine's soft blue eyes stared into Sora's. "You've been having a terrible day, huh?" She smiled slightly. "Those blitzball players again?" She reached up to brush a tear from Sora's eye.

Sora smiled. "Come on, we gotta get to band. Those flutes don't play themselves." He laughed at his own lame attempt at a joke.

------------------

"Um...okay.." Sora muttered to himself. "16 steps left, float 20 steps, 10 halfsteps to the right, 25 steps past trumpets, 32 steps--" He looked up to see a certain blonde girl standing in front of him. "Hiya Namine!"

Namine grinned devilishly, a far cry from her usual demeanor. "I have someone here, who'd like to meet you..." A tall blonde boy came up behind Namine a looked down at Sora, who was sitting on the ground. "Sora!" She grinned. "I'd like you to meet Cloud."

She leaned down to Sora and whispered. "Also, he's nice, and the only male on the flag line, so he knows what you're going through! Your date is at the most exquisite restaurant in Destiny Islands, called Le Francais, at 7:30!" Sora's eyes widened. "Namine! Stop trying to set me up!"

Namine huffed. "At least give him a chance!" Namine glared. Sora's eyes looked pleading. "No, Sora! Just do it...I'll buy you ice cream after school..."

She turned on her heel, looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Play nice you two!" and walked away.

"Cloud." Sora stood up and walked over to him. "Namine set me up on this date. She's been trying ever since me and Zell broke up. She doesn't like seeing me all alone."

"She sounds like a nice friend." Cloud smiled. "Actually, I have been wanting to ask you out for a while, then Namine approached me and told me that she could, well uhm...hook me up with you..." Sora looked livid. Cloud hastily added, "Her words, not mine!"

"Look, I've gotta go, but..." Sora blushed. "I'm looking forward..to our date tonight." He smiled. "Bye...Cloud."

----Later that Day-----

"I have an hour before the date..." Cloud sighed. "I'm gonna drop in on Sora. Luckily, Namine gave me his address."

On the way to his date's house, he stopped at the flower shop owned by that weird Selphie girl from school. The bell on the door sounded and brunette in a yellow jumper appeared behind the counter. "Hiya! Can I help you?"

------------

Twenty minutes and $50 later, Cloud was on his way to Sora's. Pulling up to the driveway, smoothing out his clothing, and grabbing the bouquet, he walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell, and waited...and waited...and waited. He was soon greeting by a frazzled Sora, with his hair still wrapped in a towel. "Oh! Hi Cloud!" He spotted the bouquet. "Awwww. Are those for me?" Sora blushed. He realized his hair was still wrapped up and quickly removed the towel from his hair.

"Read the card." Cloud purred. He handed the bouquet to Sora.

Sora looked at the card and read aloud, "Calla Lily - beauty, Iris - warmth of affection, Orange Blossom - Purity and Virginity--" Sora blushed even more. "Red Chrysanthemum - I Love You, Daisy - innocence, Lily of the Valley - happiness, Red Rose - true love, Sweet Pea - delicate pleasures." Sora smiled.

"You know the best thing?" Cloud chuckled at the blush on Sora's face. Sora clung to his every word, almost trancelike. "They're all true."

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Cloud placed a finger on his lips and said, "Don't even try to say the orange blossom isn't right...I know better than that."

Sora changed subjects. "Ya know, Cloud...I've been to that restaurant before. It's dull. How about you and me go to this teen "bar" that I perform at?"

Cloud looked surprised. Perform? he thought. Surely not... Sora caught the disgusted look on his face and hastily added. "I sing. Mostly songs I've written and composed myself."

"But what about--" Cloud started. Sora grinned. "I can easily cancel the reservations and give Namine her money back." Cloud sighed, but gave in.

------------

"Thanks Cloud!" Sora hugged him. "You're the best." He rushed ahead to get ready.

Cloud sighed inwardly. Might as well find a place at one of the tables.

As he got to his seat, the silver haired boy on stage was just ending his song. The announcer spoke up. "Give Riku a round of applause, will ya."

"He's a good singer, huh?" a voice whispered behind him. Cloud turned around. "I really didn't hear...I just arrived."

"Oh.." Cloud stared into the man's eyes. Stormy grey met dark blue. Ohhhh Kami-sama... Help me... I don't want to hurt sora, but...aughhh! I'm so confused.

"Next on the stage, some applause for the stylings of Sora Madoka singing his own creation, Real Emotion!"

As the music started up, his body rocked in rythym with the beat.

_**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**_

_**ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai**_

_**yume ni mita katachi to wa  
nanimokamo ga chigau  
genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru**_

_**riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoetekuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai**_

_**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**_

By the second verse, Sora was fully dancing, ingoring some of the stares he was recieving; while completely welcoming some others.

_**kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai  
nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara**_

_**ima boku ni dekiru koto  
sore wa shinjiru koto...  
shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru**_

_**riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
sasaeru no wa  
sou anata ga oshietekureta subete  
ima no watashi  
daraka, hitori jyanai**_

_**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What what what  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

_**riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
kanjitemo  
anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru  
kizuna ga aru  
dakara, hitori jyanai**_

_**riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoete kuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai**_

_**What can i do for you?  
What can i do for you?  
What can i do for you ?  
I can hear you  
What can i do for you?  
What can i do for you?  
What can i do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

_**I can hear you **_

By the end of the song, Sora was panting and was sweating. Cheers erupted throughout the club. Grinning like a madman, he passed out.

-------------

Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open. Seeing someone unfamiliar next to the bed he jumped. 'W-who are you?" Sora clutched his head and moaned. "Owwwwwwww." The kid sitting next to him was...well, to tell the truth...Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. Plain and simple. Silver hair fell to his shoulders, deep aqua eyes, light, very light skin. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Sora moaned, not in pain...but in ecstasy. It's official...I saw the looks Cloud was giving my brother, Leon. So I'll just tell him, I still want to be friends, but I think we should see other people...

"Um...Hi." Sora blushed. "My name's Sora." The silver haired person (Sora: SEZZY BEAST!) smirked and simply said, "Riku..." He flicked his hair over his shoulder. Sora's eyes widened. NOSEBLEED!

-------------

Riku smirked at Sora. "Nosebleed...my goodness, I know I look good, but my heavens..." Sora glared at him. "Look Riku! I don't even know who you are!"

Riku smirked even more. "I'm Riku Neimou, I'm one of the three star players of the blitzball team--Hey! Where are you going?" Sora took off at breakneck speed...got ten feet...and collapsed.

Riku rolled his eyes. Cloud heard Sora fall and rushed into the room. "Riku!" Riku looked taken aback. "I didn't do anything! I told him I was part of the blitzball team at school and he took...well tried to take off."

"Sora is constantly picked on by the blitzball team..." Cloud glared at him. "You know that! Have you been picking on him?"

Riku looked down. He shook. "I..." he voice wavered. "I never...NEVER made fun of Sora. Not once." Riku glared at Cloud as the older boy made a skeptical face. "Thanks for your trust...big brother."

-------------

The next day, Sora approached Cloud out at the blitzball stadium. He gave him a hug and whimpered. Cloud tilted Sora's chin up so Sora would look him in the eyes. Sora whimpered once more and gulped. "Sora...I already know what your here for." Sora just buried his face into Cloud's chest. Sora looked up at Cloud. At the same time the two of them said..."I still want to be your friend but..." Cloud blushed and Sora looked away. Cloud spoke first. "So I guess we were thinking the same thing. However, I'm still surprised that you like Riku." Sora turned an interesting shade of red. "I...I don't--" Cloud cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"Yes, you do." Cloud smirked. Sora gasped. That smirk...It's...it's...oh. my. GOD!

"Besides..." Cloud continued. "I'm with someone...we met at the club." Sora suddenly grinned evilly. "Um...Sora?"

"I know...Squ--Leon's my brother! He was there to see me perform!" Sora laughed. Cloud's eyes bugged out. "Oh my god..."

"Hey, what's going on here." A sultry voice rang out. The source of the voice wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. "Hey there..." A reddish tinge returned to Sora's face. "Oh...H-hey Riku. Your _brother _and I were just...erm...welll..."

"We broke up..." Cloud frowned. Riku grinned. "I knew you were bad with relationships and all but, sheesh Cloud! One day?"

Cloud threw a shoe at Riku's head, narrowly missing Sora. "Tsk, tsk, Cloud!" Riku taunted.

Sora rolled his eyes.

---------------

Three days later, at the Pro Blitzball Game, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon all sat together. "I'm hungry! Cloud! Gimme money!" Cloud rolled his eyes and handed him ten dollars. "Gimme back the change." Cloud leaned against Leon.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Riku asked. Sora smiled. Three days and he'd landed the absolute best boyfriend on the face of the earth. "Nah, that's okay. You stay here and enjoy the game." Sora leaned down and gave Riku a peck on the cheek.

Walking out to the concession stands, Sora noticed a group of boys staring at him. Ignoring them, he got into line. After ordering his large nachos (gonna share with Riku) and a strawberry slushie, he walked back to the stands. On the way there, one of the boys stopped him to talk. "Hey!" Sora ignored him. "HEY!" He grabbed Sora and a he covered the brunette's mouth with his hand. "Rkkmmmmph!"

Riku peered around the corner and saw three boys dragging Sora off. "SORA!" Cloud and Leon jumped and followed Riku. Sora then bit the hand of the one boy. "RIKU! HELP!" The boys dropped and abandoned Sora. Sora hugged himself as Riku skidded to a halt and knelt next to him. Hugging Sora, he caught sight of Cloud and Leon ran up to the pair. Sora leaned into Riku and shuddered. Riku frowned deeply. I won't let anyone hurt Sora. Besides, he'll stop getting picked on when he shows up on my arm at school on Monday.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

-----------------

Starr's notes: Wheeeeeee! I just covered a whole school week in one chapter! Next chapter will include: Cloud and Leon lovin', Riku molesting Sora, and What's this? Kairi's gay as well?

(1) Band fags are exactly as they sound...I get called one...a lot!

-----------------

Next Chapter: Molestation is bad?

-----------------

Review please!


	2. Molestation is Bad?

School Days

------------

Starr: SQUEEEEEE! 7 reviews on the first chapter!

Leon: Is he always like this?

Sora: Well, he hasn't ever seen this many reviews on one of his story's pilots.

Starr: XX...I forgot a disclaimer! AHHHHH!

------------

**Replies to Reviews:**

Amanda (anon.) - Interesting? Yay!

Aya Kurayami - ...The molestation thing? The title is actually a quote from the chapter.

Miko102 - Band Members/Lovers/et cetera Unite! You sound a lot like one of my friends. She plays in the school band...same thing, plays Clarinet and is learning the Bass Clarinet. Nice t'meetcha too! 8.5? -imitates one of those airheaded actresses at the Emmy's- You like it...you really, really like it! (P.S. If you've seen my updated profile you'll see I play Trombone. I really want to play Baritone...I can't play in pep band though...Academic Probation...TT;) Updated: No more Probation!

Water-gem - Aw thanks...I hope you recover soon.

dreamwave27 - So much positive feedback. I think I'm gunna faint!

FullMetal8977 - Groupie? Squeeeee! It's people like you that makes band worth it. -faints from positivity overdose (not complaining)- P.S. What does your brother play?

Kikaru-Renji - Good story-line? Really...I'm notorious for having good ideas...and having them blow up in my face... . ;;

-----------

Chapter 2: Molestation is bad?

-----------

Thunder crashed.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Sora?"

BOOM!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Sora!" Pounce. Thump. Thump. THUMP. "Ow."

Riku rubbed his head. Striking a match, he lit a candle. -Damn Power outages...- He saw Sora huddled up in a corner, shivering and whimpering... -Awwwww...- Sora looked up. He was so adorable. "Riku? Can we go up to my room?" Riku nodded.

Sora walked up to Riku and latched onto his arm. Slowly (because Sora was still afraid) they walked up the stairs. At the top landing, the power returned. "Yay!" Sora cheered. As they entered the room, Riku paused and looked at the bookshelf. -Is it? Could it be?- Riku squealed as he dashed to the shelf, knocking Sora over in the process. Sora looked up and his eyes widened in shock. -Oh, hell no-

"Gravitation REMIX!" Riku squealed again. Sora's eye twitched. -He saw my Gravitation...He's...a friggen...fanatic!- "Remix! Remix! Remix!" Sora got fed up.

Stalking over to Riku, he sat on his lap, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and smashed his lips against Riku's. Riku was caught off guard, but he quickly recovered. Flipping Sora and himself over, Riku broke the kiss and smirked at Sora. Sora scowled...-I wanted to be seme!- Trying to get Riku off of him, Sora bucked his hips upward to knock him off. Riku moaned. Sora stopped bucking, warily looking at the hungry look in Riku's eyes. -Oh shit.- Riku dove at Sora and started kissing his neck. Sora flushed and gasped. "Oh...Riku..." he panted. Riku moved further down and lifted Sora's shirt over his head. Riku trailed a row of kisses down Sora's abdomen when...

"Sora!" Leon yelped. Sora turned crimson. "Big brother!" Sora snatched his shirt from Riku. "Heh!"

Leon grinned. "My little brother isn't..." Sora gasped. -Is he thinking! Aghhhh!- "LEON! I'm still a virgin! God, all the further we got was..." Leon clutched his ears. "Keep my ears virgin!"

Sora snorted. "Your ears lost their virginity at the same time yo-" Leon clamped a hand over his little brothers mouth. "That's about enough of that!"

Sora smirked. "Now aren't you proud of what you did with Seif--" Leon replaced his hand over Sora's mouth. Sora glared. "Do you mind?" Sora realized Riku's hands were still traveling over his body. As Leon left the room, Sora screeched, "I'm being molested!"

"Molestation is a bad thing?" Riku looked at Sora innocently.

"SORA! Someone's here to see you!" a female voice called.

"Aerith!" Sora dove off of the bed, leaving a pouting Riku. "Oh grow up!"

Riku huffed and followed a sauntering Sora down the stairs. When Sora stopped at the bottom, Riku couldn't resist. He reached down and...grabbed Sora's rear. "Aieeee!" Sora screeched. Riku looked up and saw three women in the living room. Two brunettes and a red-head. Sora pulled the two brunettes into a hug. Seeing Riku's jealous glare, Sora quickly explained. "This is Aerith and Selphie." Aerith snickered while Selphie blushed at the red-haired girl twining her arms around her waist. "They're my cousins."

Aerith walked around Riku. "Who's this?" Riku glared..."What, were you a vulture in another life?" Sora stared at Riku reproachfully. 'Riku!"

Selphie cut to the chase. 'Which one is uke and which is seme?" Sora blushed and Riku smirked. Selphie rolled her eyes. "Should've known..."

Sora glared at her, then asked. "Who's the red-head?" Selphie pulled her into a hug. "This is Kairi!" Sora nodded. "Your girlfriend?" Selphie grinned. Kairi rolled her eyes. "You're related to this she-devil hyped on sugar?"

Selphie swatted at Kairi. "You..." Kairi grinned. Sora walked over to where Riku was sitting and sat on his lap. Kissing him on the cheek, Sora smiled.

Leon walked into the room. "Cousin Leon!" Selphie ran and gave him a hug. Aerith smiled at her little sister's antics.

---------------

Later that night, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Kairi, Selphie, Sora and Riku all sat in the living room and talked. Riku was sketching something, Selphie looking over his shoulder and blushing. Sora, Aerith and Cloud talked animatedly and Leon listened to his CD player.

"What'cha drawing?" Sora asked. Peering over Riku's other shoulder, he blushed. It was a very -ahem- erotic drawing. Riku quickly stuffed his artbook in his knapsack. Selphie groaned..and pouted. Riku looked startled. "My god, you resemble Sora a LOT! Pout and everything!"

Sora grinned. "I'll make dinner!" Leon paled. -Oh crap...-

Aerith distracted Leon. "You know...I've known you for this long...but I don't really know that much about you!"

Leon hesitated. "Well, I went to school at Balamb Gardens...My favorite food is sushi..." Sora made a face at the last statement. Leon continued, "Sora and I both like to sing..." Aerith looked surprised. "Will you sing me a song?" Leon looked surprised, but nodded.

The heart is a bloom, shoots up through stony ground  
But there's no room, no space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere.  
You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace

It's a beautiful day, the sky falls  
And you feel like it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination  
You love this town even if it doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
See the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colours came out  
It was a beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Reach me, I know Iím not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
You don't need it now, you don't need it now  
Beautiful day

**Beautiful Day by U2**

Aerith smiled. "Sora, what about you?" Sora stepped away from the stove and Leon scurried to take over.

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight.

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars.

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude.

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars.

It was no accident me finding you.  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew.

**Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd**

Riku walked over to Sora. "I love you." and they kissed.

-----------------

Sorry it took me so long! Squeeeeee! I love the slight make-out scene!

-----------------

Next Chapter: Scrutiny From Peers

-----------------


	3. Scrutiny From Peers

**Title: **School Days

**Author: **Stargazer13

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Rating:** M

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Spoilers: **None.

**Feedback: **Please?

**Setting:** Destiny Islands: Town Island

**Date Started: **February 18, 2006

**Date Posted:**

**-----------**

**FullMetal8977:** I know, I liked the makeout scene too. Leon and Cloud have one coming up too. Maybe Selphie and Kairi, but I'm not sure...I play trombone too. Coolness. Go you for writing Riku/Sora (Whispers of a Ghost (?) made me cry) (I'm learning how to play the keyboard...I'm having trouble switching over to treble clef from bass clef...meh)

**Ayeshagirl:** Don't worry, Riku will have moments where he's a total hardass.

**Miko102:** I'm glad. Incredibles? Incredible...(stupidstupidstupid -smacks head off of keyboard...- hgwgiofhggr gee hbida -has keys imbedded in forehead-) also, I had to throw in the makeout scene...(mainly to see if I could actually do it) Complications will be in this chapter.

**dreamwave27: **HUG! (-)/ (thankies)

**Aya Kurayami: **That obvious huh? Oh well. And yup, I'm in marching band. Only trombone in the ENTIRE school and I'm only in 8th grade. Booya! (BTW, Our Percussion is eccentric...we have a quad charge...you know the one that is USUALLY played on trumpet...yup.)

**Yue's creatore:** Lucky you...I get called it a lot...

Chapter 3: Scrutiny From Peers

------------

"Riku...Why again do I have to walk around school attached to your arm?" Sora asked in exasperation. Riku grinned. "Because, silly, I'm popular...So, by association, you'll be popular too!" Sora rolled his eyes. _Then why am I wearing this!_

Sora was wearing something he'd never _dream_ of wearing. He was dressed in some tight leather pants, a white tank top and a leather jacket. He about strangled Riku and Leon when they'd finished. Sora tugged at the black choker on his neck. Humming _Holding Out For A Hero_ to himself, he sauntered (Leon's Idea) down the hall with Riku. They had just got out of Instrumental Music (Sora had convinced Riku to join shortly after he found out that Riku _could_ play the trumpet), and were on their way to lunch. A tall raven-haired sophomore stalked up to Sora and Riku.

Sora latched around his waist. "Vincent!" Riku was glarring daggers at him. Sora giggled. "Riku, this is Vincent. He's in the band too. All of my friends are from the band." Riku eyed Vincent. "Just friends...?" Sora looked as if he wanted to stuffed a habanero pepper down Riku's throat.

-----------

"Tifa!" Sora screeched when they entered the cafeteria. The dark haired girl looked up and saw the leather-clad bouncyball just in time to duck. Sora slid across the floor. Tifa giggled, Vincent rolled his eyes, and Riku was staring at the wall intently. Sora huffed and pouted.

Riku swooped down and kissed the pouting boy. Tifa wolf-whistled and Vincent was humming a strip tease song. "NYAAAAA!" Sora stuck his tongue out at the two.

"Well, lookie here." A snide voice resounded. "Gays of Our Lives..."

Sora's eyes narrowed. _Zell. _Pulling himself up, he glared at his ex-boyfriend. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just drop in on my boyfriend?" He feigned innocence. Sora looked murderous. "_Ex_-boyfriend...I thought we'd already gone over that."

"We did." Zell shrugged, then leaned in toward the smaller boy. "But, you'll _always_ belong to me." Sora shuddered. "I belong to no one." Sora looked to be on the verge of tears. "Now leave." Zell smirked and walked off.

Sora sat down and laid his head down onto the table. Tifa sat beside him, placing a hand on his back. Vincent turned to Riku. "Why are you with Sora now, anyway...I didn't think it was custom for a Blitzball player to fall in love with a band member."

Riku shrugged and smiled lightly. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

Vincent scowled. "Still...two almost complete strangers, falling love?" Sora looked up at the raven-haired boy. "It doesn't matter. I love him and that's that." The table they were sitting at was called up to the line for food. "Now, let's eat."

-------------

"What do you mean by this Riku?" Coach Akiyabara asked. "You know I don't allow...your type on the team." Riku had walked in with Sora clinging to his arm. (that's because he's afraid of Zell, who's on the team.) The coach continued. "I want you off of the team." Riku glared at Zell, who was smirking. "Hey...Zell! How does it feel to see your ex-boyfriend with me?"

The coach rounded on Zell, whose face sunk. "Does this mean...?"

------------

Riku walked away from the stadium with Sora, feeling thoroughly pleased with himself. Sora looked at him reproachfully. "Riku, you really shouldn't have done that." Riku sighed. "He was glad to see me go. So, I did something to _his_ pride to show him how it felt." Sora looked a little less upset.

"Hey, Riku!"

_Ohhhhh, crap._ Riku turned. Zell was standing near the exit. The rest of the Blitzball team (sans Roxas) plus the alternates circled the couple. "That was a rotten thing to do...So..." He grabbed Sora. "You are going to get it."

Riku took a fighting stance. Sora bit Zell's hand and presses his back to Riku's. Zell launched at Sora, kicking fiercely. Sora ducked and landed a blow on Zell's jaw, knocking him over. Riku stared at Leon, who winked. (Yes, Leon is on the Blitzball team.) Riku launched at Leon who grabbed his arm, spun him around and threw Riku, who planted his foot in Botta's chest.

Sora was knocked down by Zell, who was preparing to step on his face. A blonde girl jumped from the rafters and puched Zell in the face, scarf fluttering down behind her. Sora looked questioningly at her. She glared at the rest of the team and all of them except Leon hightailed it. "Name's Rikku."

Sora started to giggle. Leon chuckled and Riku looked scandalized. She looked confused. "Fryd'c cu vihho?" Sora and Leon stopped laughing, and Riku looked suddenly upset. Sora spoke up first. "What...did you say?" Instead of Rikku, it was Riku who answered. "She asked what was so funny. That's not the point! You're from the Al Bhed cult!"

Rikku glared at him. "I used to be. I'm not anymore. The only reason I know the language is because I was in it from birth, I just recently was released from them." She turned and left. "Get all of the facts before you get upset."

-----------

Sora wasn't at school the next day. Riku was with him. Everyone assumed the encounter with Zell, which everyone had heard about, had shook them up. Nope. They stayed home and stayed oblivious to the world. Just having each other...cuddled together sleeping peacefully. Must be nice...

----------

Starr: Coolness! I'm so sorry I took so long! I just had a major case of writer's block...Heh. I like this chapter though...sorta.

Cloud: I'm filing a complaint! I wasn't in this chapter!

Starr: Wah...

Cloud: Grrrr!

Starr: Meep! RUN!

----------

Next Chapter: Side Story 1: Cloud's Day Off

----------


	4. Sub 1: Cloud's Day Off

**Title: **School Days

**Author: **Stargazer13

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Rating:** M

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Spoilers: **None.

**Feedback: **Please?

**Setting:** Destiny Islands: Leon's House

--------

SubChapter1: Cloud's Day Off

--------

BRIIIIIIIIING! SMASH!

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. Glancing over at the over at the now smashed clock, he groaned. "I've got to buy Leon a new clock."

Humming the _Phantom of the Opera: DDR Remix_, he stripped off his pajamas and stepped into the shower. He slowly twisted the knob, allowing the water to flow from the shower head freely.

He groaned as the warm water slid down his body. He grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo and lathered it into his hair. Leaning underneath the spray, he rinsed the soap out of his hair. He stepped out onto the mat and wrapped a towel around himself. "Another havoc filled day..."

Dressing himself, he sighed. A door slammed. "Cloud!" Leon?

Cloud stepped out of the bedroom. "Oh hello, Sora...Riku...Leon" Cloud sauntered towards Leon, placing his own lips on his lover's.

Sora rolled his eyes. Riku dived at him.

"Get off of me!"

"Squishy!"

"SQUISHY?"

"My squishy!"

Sora leaped back up after he broke out of his boyfriend's deathgrip. He turned on the radio. "Oh! I love this song!" And of course...he started singing.

_Hot in  
So hot in here  
So hot in, eh oh_

_Wanna lil' bit a eh, ah  
And a little bit a eh, eh_

_Just a lil' bit a eh, eh  
Just a lil' bit a eh, eh_

_Just a lil' bit a eh, eh  
Just a lil' bit a eh, eh_

_I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious  
I'm flirtacious, tryin' to show patience  
I've been lookin' for the right time to shoot my steeze (you know)  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
Eh I'm leavin, please believin' oh  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got a lock out the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, rooftop, birds are feedin'  
No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve, an' no teasin'  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin' for  
'Cos I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you  
Uh uh can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use_

_(I said)  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on_

_Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin' the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you ain't the models  
I see you drive sports car, ain't hittin' the throttle  
And I'll be down, I'll do 100, top down and goggles  
Get out the freeway, exit 106 and park it  
Ash tray, Kryptic, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, get out walk it  
I spit things 'cos baby I can't talk it  
Whoa, sweatin' it's hot up in this joint  
Vokal tanktop, on at this point  
You're wit' a winner so baby you can't lose  
I got secrets can't leave Cancun  
So take it off like you're home alone  
You know dance in front the mirror when you're on the phone  
Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend  
Girl I think my butt gets big_

_"(I said)  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on_

_Mix a little bit a eh, eh  
Wit' a little bit a eh, eh  
Let it just fall out  
Give a little bit a eh, eh  
Wit' a little bit a eh, eh  
Let it hang all out  
Wit' a little bit of the eh, eh  
And a sprinkle a that eh, eh  
Let it just fall out  
I like it when you eh, eh  
Girl, Baby make it eh, eh_

_Oh stop pacin', time wastin'  
I got a friend wit' a pole in her basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin' like Jason (Oh)  
Unless ya gonna do it  
Extra, extra, spread the news  
Check it Nelly took a trip from the Lou to the Neptunes  
Came back wit' somethin' thicker than fittin' in Sassoons  
Say she's got a thing about cuttin' in restrooms_

_(I said)  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on_

_(I said)  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on_

_Mix a little bit a eh, eh  
Wit' a little bit a eh, eh  
Let it just fall out  
Give a little bit a eh, eh  
Wit' a little bit a eh, eh  
Let it hang all out  
Wit' a little bit of the eh, eh  
And a sprinkle a that eh, eh  
Let it just fall out  
I like it when you eh, eh  
Girl, Baby make it eh, eh, oh_"

Riku grinned ferally. "Oh Soraaaa!" Sora cautiously walked over to his lover. "Yes?" Riku paused for a second...then leaped at Sora dragging him up to the bedroom. "RIKU!" Riku wheeled around. "What?" He simpered.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because someday soon...you ARE going to end up underneath me, writhing and screaming my name..."

"Hey...hey hey hey hey hey hey HEY! Lemme go!"

Leon smirked. "Hey Riku!" He reached into his pocket. He then proceeded to throw the object at Riku. "You might need that."

Sora instantly recognized the object and started to turn red. "Leon! You're against me and my virginity?" Cloud stared valiantly at the ceiling. "Not you too, Cloud!"

Sora sighed. "Where were we Riku?" Riku grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Cloud was chuckling at the bottom of the stairs. "Poor Sora..."

Leon was busy staring at Cloud...and licking his lips hungrily. "Oh Clooooooud."

Cloud grinned. "Yes, my dear Leon?"

His loversmirked. "Wanna go see stars?"

"RIKU!"

"Damn...that was fast." Leon commented.

Next thing they saw, was a half naked Sora and a stark naked Riku dashing past. "Get back here Sora!"

Cloud spoke up. "You know Riku...Sora's already outside and there ARE laws about running around naked out there..."

Riku just flipped him off.

Leon grinned. "So...did you have your merry way with him? Because we heard Sora scream your name..."

Riku glared. "You know how I told him I was going to have him underneath me, writhing and screaming my name...wellit wasn't a TOTAL lie...I was tickling him..."

Cloud fell over laughing. Leon chuckled. "THAT'S your idea of foreplay?"

Riku sighed and then grinned. "I'd probably better go get dressed..."

Cloud sighed...this DEFINITELY was an interesting day off.

---------

Heh This was fun to write. Next chapter may take a while.

---------

Next Chapter: PARTY!


	5. Party!

**Title: **School Days

**Author: **Stargazer13

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Rating:** M

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Spoilers: **None.

**Feedback: **Please?

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

-------------

**Thank Yous**:

**Cami-BakuraChan: **That funny, huh? Cool! The sub-chapter fulfilled it's purpose! -does a happy dance-

**scarlet locket:** Party, party, party! WHOOT! Me Heart Caffeine!

**angel-yuripa:** Yes...Yes it does. Go hilarity!

**new moongirl: **I'm glad so many people like this story! This is what makes me keep going: the fact that so many people do like my writing, even when I think it will end up being craptacular (chapter 1 for instance)...

**Tofu Dragon:** It's rare that I get praise like this. Oh...look at me getting all emotional...and thank you.

**dreamwave27: **Eeeeeeeeh? What's that mean?

**Nightmare.in.the.System:** I'm glad you think so. Thanks.

**Hitori-Hoshi: **Here's the speedy update for ya! Enjoy!

**CrimsonRose18:** Don't worry, Rikku will make many future appearances, however this is Namine's last appearance because she fulfilled her purpose in the story. And I plan to keep up the good work.

-------------

Chapter 4: Party!

-------------

Sora groaned. Another boring day of school with nothing to look forward to except more homework. "Yippee..." Sora said flatly.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" A voice said in blatant falsetto...probably Riku.

Sora groaned again. "Go away." He mumbled into the pillow.

"But Sora dear..." Riku whined. Sora blanched. "Okay! I'll be out in a minute, just stop with the whining!"

Riku barged in, using his body as a battering ram. He launched himself at his lover. "Whoa! Riku!" Sora toppled backward onto his bed.

"Guess what!" Riku grinned.

"The world is coming to an end..."

"Nooooo."

"You roasted an infant in some weird sacrificial ritual..."

Riku just glared at Sora for that one... "Keep guessing..."

"You got tired of my abstinence and went out and found someone else..."

Riku just rolled his eyes. "That would make me extremely shallow and mean, and also, I would not do anything to hurt you, physically or mentally." He regained his cheery disposition. "I got invited to a party and I am allowed to bring three other people. Those three being: Leon, Cloud, and you...if you want to..."

"Ugh..."

Riku rolled his eyes again..."There'll be karaoke!"

Sora beamed. "Okay, I'll go!"

---------------

On the way to school, Riku filled Sora and Cloud in on the details. Leon was at work.

"Okay, the party is at Vexen's house tonight. There will be karaoke, dancing, among other things..." Riku grinned, then muttered under his breath. "and alcohol..."

Cloud raised an eyebrow suspiciously but said nothing. Sora smiled and latched arms with Riku, leaning against him as they walked to school.

---------------

At school, the party was all anyone could talk about. Vexen's parties were legendary and you had to have good connections to be invited. Sora's cousin, Selphie, along with her girlfriend, Kairi, approached the small crew. "Hi Sora! You going to Vexen's party?"

Sora smiled. "Of course."

Kairi lit up. "What are you going to wear?

Sora looked thoughtful, his lower lips slightly jutting out. Riku wanted to go over to him a freak out half the lobby. "Well...I was think a skin tight light blue midriff shirt with no sleeves...those black leather pants that Leon got me for my 15th birthday, you know...the ones with the slits on the thighs and black ribbons tying them together...and maybe some black boots..." Sora still looked thoughful..."Oh! and those star shaped topaz barettes!"

Selphie squealed and Kairi even looked excited. "Wicked cool!"

Riku smiled and shook his head at the antics on display. "This will be interesting."

-------------

"Hey Sora!" Namine ran up to him. She looked as if she'd been crying. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Sora looked completely confused. "Why?"

"I'm moving." She said simply. "I'll miss you."

"I am thankful to you, I'll never forget." Sora smiled. "You were the reason that I met Riku."

"You're welcome." Namine embraced Sora. "I miss you already."

"Keep in touch, okay?" Sora smiled. Namine nodded.

"Bye."

--------------

"Ready to go Sora?" Riku grinned. Leon and Cloud stood at the door waiting for them. "I don't see why we all have to dress the same..." Leon stated, irritated. He wore a similar outfit to Sora's execpt no barettes and his top was dark blue.

Cloud wore a yellow top. Riku had a green one on. "Almost!" was the cry from upstairs.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Hurry!" Sora ran down the stairs and jumped the last five, his light blue shell necklace dangling and bouncing merrily around his neck. "Okay! Let's go!"

-------------

Cloud walked beside Leon, poking his boyfriend's partially exposed thigh through the ribbon.

"Having fun?" Leon inquired. His lover grinned and simply replied with a lazy drawl. "Yeees..."

Sora and Riku rolled their eyes. "Hey! We're here!" You could tell because of the multicolored lights shining through the window. Sora turned to Riku. "You said he has a karaoke machine?"

Riku sighed. "And a Dance Dance Revolution machine."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Cool!"

Vexen stood outside with a blue haired man. Vexen smiled. (Which if you think about it is _really_ creepy.) "Hello. Come one in."

Sora pulled Riku over to the karaoke machine, where four microphones were set up. "Sing with me!"

Sora popped in a CD and selected KIZUNA.

Sora lifted his microphone.

"_Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe _

_GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita _

_Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga _

_Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite _

_Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne _

_Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no _

_KIZUNA kanjiteru _

_Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME _

_Setsunai hodo motometeru _

_Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni _

_Utagai nante yaburi suteyou _

_Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite_"

Sora glared at Riku. "Sing, please, or I'll go ask Cloud."

Riku grudgingly raised his microphone to sing with Sora.

"_Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage _

_Me wo sorasanaide mukiaeru yo nigetari shinaide _

_Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga _

_RIARU ja nai koto wo oboete _

_"Sasaeau" to iu imi wo shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne _

_Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda KIZUNA wa eien _

_Doko ni itatte, todoku MERODII _

_Hitoribocchi ja nai kara_

_Megurikuru kisetsu ga inochi wo umidasu mitai ni _

_Yukkuri dakedo, sodatete yukou _

_Fukai KIZUNA wo shinjite _

_Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi _

_Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi _

_Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto _

_Nanatsu no umi, musubu KIZUNA shinjite! _

_Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru _

_Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME _

_Setsunai hodo motometeru _

_Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni _

_Utagai nante yaburi suteyou _

_Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite_"

(KIZUNA by Lucia, Hanon, and Rina of MMPPP)

Sora grinned. "Encore wo wai kara?"

Riku started to walk away. More music had started playing, Sora had put another CD in.

"Riku...this is for you." Sora quietly said into the mic.

"_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_"

Sora extended his hand to Riku, who looked completely speechless.__

"'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life."

Sora was rocking to the beat. He was definitely getting into this.

_  
"Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.._

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life."

Sora was reaching the end. His body now really moving to the beat.__

"'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,   
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side."

(Everytime We Touch by Cascada)

"Riku, I love you." Sora concluded.

Riku smiled. "I love you too."

------------

Starr: I like this chapter: it is teh squeeeeh-ness.

------------

Next Chapter: What Happened? Why Does My Head Hurt?

------------


	6. What Happened?

**Title: **School Days

**Author: **Stargazer13

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Rating:** M

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Spoilers: **None.

**Feedback: **Please?

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

-------------

**Thank Yous**:

**evilgoddess1990: **Party in the hizzouse! -blink blink- Heh? Love me? -

**Ai no miko500: **Here's that chapter! -P.S. The first song is in Japanese-

**Hitori-Hoshi:** Yesh, it ish flooffy. Also, one glomp of a bishie at a time...don't wanna overload them with too much glomping...Here it is, the next chapter.

**angelic ultima: **One of your favorites? Aw thanks!

--------------

Chapter 5: What Happened? Why Does My Head Hurt?

--------------

Sora groaned. His head felt like it was splitting in two and his stomach felt like it was on fire. Of course, it doesn't generally help scaring yourself with the fact that you are naked and you don't even know why.

Sora tried to think back through the blank spaces.

--------

-Flashback-

_Sora grinned goofily. He was all over Riku, who seemed to be resisting the contact._

_"No Sora!"_

_Sora looked hurt but continued valiantly. "Please?" Well, kind of valiantly._

_"No...not while you're drunk."_

_"But I'm --hic-- not drunk...I think."_

_"Yes you are!"_

_Sora glared. "Zell --hic-- wouldn't have shared your hesitance." He gasped, realizing he said too much. He sobered up quickly._

_"What?" Riku asked, stunned._

_"Uh...nothing.." Sora flushed. "It's nothing."_

-------

Sora gasped. "Oh no..." This definitely wasn't how he wanted Riku to find out his secret.

-------

"Leon?" Riku called. "Leon Hikaru!" Leon poked his head irritably out of the bedroom. Cloud sounded irritated as well when he told Riku to buzz off.

"What?"

"Something's up with Sora..." Riku sighed. Leon groaned. "Realtionship trouble?"

"Not exactly." Riku looked hesitant, but he pressed forward. "It's something he let slip last night at the party."

Leon groaned again, "Come in." Cloud glared at his younger brother. "So, what did he say?"

Riku launched into his story. "Sora got drunk last night, and he suddenly decided that he wanted...you know." Riku paused and went on. "I was refusing because, while I wanted it, I didn't want it while he was drunk. Then, he accidentally let it slip that 'Zell wouldn't have shared my hesitance.'"

Leon sighed. "Sora will kill me for this. It was back when Zell and Sora were dating."

Riku settled himself on the bed and Cloud sat up, the blanket sliding down his bare chest.

"Sora had been with Zell for about two years, and Zell was getting...impatient. So, on their next date --now keep in mind that Sora trusted Zell, and he thought that Zell would never hurt him-- Zell got fed up with it and took him to a secluded area and ... raped him."

Cloud gasped and Riku looked murderous. "Leon!" a voice shouted from the doorway.

"Sora!" Cloud said, surprised. Leon paled. _Crap._

"Why?" Sora trembled. "I trusted you to keep that secret."

"Sora." Riku reached out to touch his lover, who shrank back. "No." and he ran from the room.

As Riku went to follow him, Leon spoke up. "Let him be for now."

The doorbell suddenly rang. Leon sprung from the bed and turned to Cloud. "Get some clothes on..." Cloud glared. "You like my body and you know it!"

"You know that I know it, seeing as I enjoyed it last night." Leon smirked at the bright red Cloud turned.

---------

Leon pulled the door open. "Oh. Hello Axel...Roxas..."

A red haired boy and a blonde boy stepped into the apartment. Axel suddenly held his nose. "You smell like sex."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Complaints from someone whose memoirs will be called the XXX Files..." Roxas blushed heavily at that. Leon turned to him. "How's your brother?"

Roxas smiled. "Demyx is off on his sexcapades again... He walked out this morning muttering something about Zexion."

Axel grinned. "That's Demyx for ya...Hormonal jackass..."

Roxas poked his boyfriend in the belly. "You're one to talk. Although, I often think his ...lovers are really just fuck buddies..."

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Definitely...not like us..."

Roxas grinned. Leon groaned. "You two are seen in the halls at school sucking each other's faces off, and weren't you suspended at one point because you were caught screwing in the locker room and traumatizing half the blitzball team? You two are hardly better than Demyx!"

Roxas glared. "Not true!" Axel nodded. "Some people show their love in different ways, some woo others with roses and chocolate, others screw each others' brain out."

Leon just sighed and stepped outside to grab the mail.

--------

"Come on Sora, we were gonna go to the park today!" Riku whined.

"Go away!" was the muffled reply. Riku huffed. Cloud walked up behind him. "Don't worry Sora, come out whenever you're ready to."

There was a crash in the kitchen followed by two yells. Sora bolted out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Riku followed with Cloud on his heels. They entered the room to see a fainted Leon with an Axel and Roxas cowering in the corner.

Sora pounced at Leon's hand and grabbed the letter in it. It was addressed to: Squall and Sora Hikaru. The return address: Laguna and Seira Hikaru. Sora sat down at the kitchen table and put a hand to his forehead, while Riku and Cloud tried to revive Leon. Roxas gingerly stepped past Leon and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Leon and I walked out on our parents when they... well they sort of hated us because we are homosexual. We haven't kept in touch for two years. This is quite sudden."

Axel walked over to join Sora and Roxas. "Open it."

Sora lightly tore at the envelope.

_Dear Squall and Sora,_

_We forgive you for leaving and hope that you are willing to come back to us; but if you do, you will have to give up your ways. We've even arranged for two very nice girls to be your girlfriends._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Sora trembled. _They forgive us for walking out! What did they expect? They told us to our faces that if we didn't give up our lifestyle then we may as well pack up and leave!_

Axel and Roxas looked surprised. "Sora?"

Sora crumpled up the paper and hurled it at the wall.

Riku stood up and faced Sora. "You up for that walk now?"

--------

-Later that Night-

"Sora!" Riku whined. Sora peeked his head out of the bathroom attached to his room. "No."

"But!" Riku started. Sora groaned. "Use your left hand or something!"

Riku looked scandalized. "If I did that every time you've told me that since we got together, I'd have a problem with my wrist before eighteen!"

Sora turned on the shower, allowing it to warm up. Thumps were heard from the guest room. Axel and Roxas were staying the night. This was definitely going to increase Riku's libido, and truth be told, Sora was beginning to want Riku as badly as Riku wanted him. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into the warm spray.

He could hear the moans from both rooms, so apparently Riku had taken Sora's words to heart.

Once finished with his shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped back into his and Riku's room. This first thing that caught his eye was the silver-haired boy, naked and arching his back in pleasure as he rapidly pumped his member.

Sora sauntered over to Riku, stripping himself of his towel. He settled himself on the startled boy's chest and reached behind himself and continued to stroke his lover. "You looked like you needed help." Sora murmured huskily. Riku shivered, the contact warming him.

Sora reached for the hand lotion and handed it to Riku. Riku coated his fingers in the slick substance and slowly pressed one finger into Sora's entrance. Sora winced and a whimper espaced him. Riku waited for the chocolate haired boy to get comfortable again. "You okay?"

Sora nodded feverishly and lightly pressed against Riku's fingers urging him to continue. Riku slowly pressed a second finger into his lover. "Ohhh!" Sora moaned both in pleasure and pain.

Riku slowly scissored his fingers back and forth, further stretching Sora. "R-Riku...onegai!"

Riku removed his fingers and coated his member in the same slick solution. "You ready?"

Sora nodded. "Please!" Riku obliged, slowly pushing himself into Sora. "Nnngg" Sora grunted. It did hurt, but not as much as if he weren't prepared. Quickly, the pain turned to pleasure, and soon Sora was moaning. "Riku! I'm--I'm gonna!" With a great shudder, he released his seed onto his chest, splattering against his abs and Riku's, some splashing up onto his face. The sight alone pushed Riku over the edge. His seed spilled into Sora. Sora slumped forward onto his lover. True, they were gonna be sticky in the morning, but that didn't matter. He was with his Riku. Of course, both of them decided to ignore the snickers coming from the hallway.

--------

Starr: WHOA! -blushing like mad- WHOA!

--------

Next Chapter: The Morning After

--------


	7. The Morning After

**Title: **School Days

**Author: **Stargazer13

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Rating:** M

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Spoilers: **None.

**Feedback: **Please?

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

**Couples (So Far): **Riku/Sora, Squall/Cloud, Axel/Roxas, Selphie/Kairi (forgot about them dincha!)

--------

**Raine Mizuki**: They weren't laughing at them; they were laughing because Sora had been so adamant about not having sex.

**Hiero Kaze:** It's interesting? Yay!

**serenity denied: **Really? Cool! This story is definitely a keeper.

**evilgoddess1990: **Yes they did that on purpose…they were my plot bunnies (XD) to make Sora's want of Riku increase about tenfold…There is a method to my madness and the AkuRoku shmex.

--------

Chapter 7: The Morning After

--------

Sora woke up to the sight of a god…naked in his bed. He recalled the events of the previous night. Sora leaned down and kissed Riku's cheek. "Riku, dear, if we are going to get showers we better do it now… it sounds like Leon's doing dishes, so you and I will have to share…"

Riku leapt out of bed at that. He grabbed his lover's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, Sora's naked form soon in with him. Sora twisted the knob to turn on the water, whilst Riku ran his hands along Sora slender form. Sora turned around and kissed Riku. Riku slid his tongue along Sora's lip, begging for entrance.

Of course, they were interrupted by banging sounds from the other two rooms. Sora pouted/scowled. "Hm…Leon wasn't doing dishes….he was doing Cloud…"

Riku, of course, just rolled his eyes and trailed a line of kisses down Sora's collar bone, down his chest, stopping to suckle on one of the pink nubs on Sora's chest. In response, Sora moaned. Riku continued down his abdomen, stopping and sucking on the skin above Sora's shaft. "Ahh!" Sora gasped out. "More!"

Riku lightly gripped Sora's length. A sharp knock came at the door. Sora groaned. Riku stood from his kneeling position and murmured into Sora's ear, "Tonight, my love." Sora shuddered at the breath ghosting over his skin.

Riku's voice became steely, "What?"

Roxas's voice floated through the door shyly. "I was wondering when you'd finish your shower." Riku grumbled but then got an evil idea to torture Axel and Roxas.

Riku and Sora stepped out of the shower; still dripping wet, and kicked the door to Axel's room open and gave them a show. Roxas was rapidly getting a nosebleed, while a 'tent' was becoming visible in the sheet covering Axel. Sora and Riku stopped, bowed, and quickly ran out of the room. A yelp was tangible. Sora grinned. "Roxas will be sore when those two come down for breakfast." Riku grinned in spite of himself.

--------

Axel, Roxas, Leon, and Cloud all filed down the stairs looking content, later that morning. (BTW, Roxas is walking bow-leggedly)

Sora and Roxas turned on the radio and started singing the first song that came on. _Great…_

Riku and Axel's jaws dropped, while Leon and Cloud laughed their asses off.

Sora and Roxas grinned at each other. The music started playing. Axel paled. _Oh Shit…_

"_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?"_ Chorused Roxas.

"_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)"_ Sora sang back.

-------

By the end of the song, Cloud and Leon were howling with laughter. Axel looked confused and Riku…. Well, his jaw was on the floor.

Axel spoke first. "Sora…you have lady lumps…?"

Riku looked thoughtful, and when he spoke his voice dripped with satire. "No, we had shmex last night…. I didn't see any lady lumps…"

Needless to say, Leon and Cloud desperately needed air…something that becoming hard for them to get. "Air!" Cloud choked out. Leon had started to calm down. "Oh man…"

Roxas grinned sheepishly at Sora, who glared back.

--------

They all went to the supermarket to do the grocery shopping. It was rather boring until Axel and Roxas got thrown out for traumatizing a 5 year old kid and her mother. (Axel: We were just staying in practice….Yeesh!)

They all went because Sora and Riku had coerced Axel and Roxas to sell their apartment and move into Leon and Sora's house, as Riku and Cloud did.

So anyway, Riku and Sora walked around WalMart aimlessly. Sora was humming the Phantom of the Opera. (PHANTOM BABY! P.S. We're playing this in the high school band…Concert's this Sunday…) They had run away from Leon when he grumbled about the overcrowding of the house. Riku, foolishly, reminded Leon that the house is just now full. So now they wandered the store until Leon was ready to leave.

"Riku Neimou and Sora Hikaru to the entrance, please! Riku Neimou and Sora Hikaru; entrance please." The voice on the intercom rang throughout the store.

-------

After a long day of shopping, cleaning, and other various things, Cloud and Leon collapsed into bed. Cloud instantly worked under the covers to remove his clothing, the way he prefers to sleep. Leon worked with the same fervor. Cloud turned to face Leon, a hungry look in his eyes. "Leon…" He murmured huskily. Leon pulled Cloud onto him with ease. Reaching around on the bedside stand for the lotion with one hand, he lightly grabbed Cloud's rear with the other. "Hey!" Cloud whimpered. "No teasing!"

Leon smirked and inserted a lotion-coated finger into Cloud, who pressed against it, wanting to continue. "Patience, Cloud…It'll pay off." Cloud whimpered again and nodded. Leon inserted another coated finger into his lover. Cloud's whimpers increased. "Cloud…After doing this a couple of times already, you'd think this wouldn't be as necessary." Cloud, while panting, was finding it hard to glare at the chocolate-haired man. "C-Can we…-pant- get a move on?"

"Impatient uke aren'tcha?" Leon teased lightly. Cloud grinned as best he could and repied. "Hell yeah!"

Leon readjusted his lover and himself, coated his throbbing member, and slowly pushed into Cloud. Cloud let out a noise between a hiss of pain and a mewl of pleasure. "Leon…"

Once Leon had buried himself in as far as he would go, he pulled back and thrust a little faster. Their pace quickened and the moans and mewls filler the air. Names were being shouted as the pleasure mounted. Cloud could feel himself nearing the edge. "Ahh!" Cloud moaned. "Leon!"

Leon grunted as he slammed a final time into Cloud. "Ah! Cloud! I'm—I'm—AH!" He shot his seed deep into Cloud, which triggered Cloud's release. Cloud moaned loudly as he came onto the bed. "Leon!"

Leon removed himself from Cloud, who groaned at the loss of contact. Leon grabbed Cloud's hand and helped him gain his balance and then walked out of the room. Cloud tilted his head in confusion until his lover returned with a clean comforter. He chuckled. "I suppose we do need that…"

Leon just chuckled as he replace the bedspread.

-------

Starr: Heh! My second semi-lemon!

-------

Sub-Chapter 2: Axel and Roxas: Home Alone


	8. Author's Note

Okay…this isn't an update; all I'm doing is telling you that I am rewriting this story. I'm going to fix any holes, fix the errors, and make the story itself more in-depth. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story and have enjoyed reading it. I will make sure the remake is better for all of you great people.

Thank you for your support and comments. All of you who have reviewed get cookies. -passes out cookies-

Make sure to look for School Days: Remix. Coming to FFN soon.


End file.
